falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita Conn
Formerly a resident of Vault 76, Rita Conn is one of those who left their home on Reclamation Day in order to rebuild America. However, after about five minutes in the wasteland she decided that the old laws of society no longer applied and that she could do whatever she damn well felt like instead. Now she runs around Appalachia in an X-01 Power Armour while huffing all the Jet she can find. History Rita Conn was born in 2053 to Casey and Kerry Conn in Seattle. From a young age she displayed a keen intellect and a head for numbers and advanced concepts that far outstripped her peers. Expressed through high school she managed to wow her teachers and displayed an aptitude for the sciences that was seen as exceptional for her age. Through a series of competitions (and a few lucky breaks plus, of course, a few greased palms by her parents), Rita was selected for a scholarship to the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Moving across the country was a big step, but one that she willingly embraced in order to achieve her full potential. Rita’s skills saw her enroll in a physics degree, majoring in subatomic particle interaction. Her first paper, Discrete Minute Particle Activity in day to day Electrical Appliances (or How green was my Mister Handy?) was met with critical praise and published in several prestigious scientific journals. On her graduation, she landed a role as a research student in the Institute’s high-energy particle physics lab where she worked on experimental reactor designs. Her activities also garnered her some other interest. Rita was selected as a part of the Vault 76 program, being seen as one of America’s ‘best and brightest’ by Vault-Tec. While reluctant to leave her work, she also understood the importance of the Vault program and the need to rebuild America in the advent of total atomic annihilation. Relocating the Appalachia, she managed to continue her work remotely while working with the local Poseidon Power facilities. On October 23rd, 2077, the inevitable happened. Rita, like the rest of the program, was successfully evacuated to Vault 76, sealed inside until the say that they would reclaim the surface. Her organised and rational mind helped her to adapt well to life underground, finding it easy to adjust to the new, regimented and purposeful life within the Vault. Her skills and knowledge also proved useful, with Rita landing a job in the Vault’s power management staff, charged with maintaining the reactors that kept the vault and its inhabitants alive. Personality Rita presents something of an odd contrast in her behaviour. Clearly intelligent, she is normally a relatively clam and collected person who follows through processes in a logical, objective-based manner. While much of this comes from both her pre-war training and her time in Vault 76, a lot of it is her own intellectual approach that she honed over the years. When confronted with an issue, she will try to figure out a solution instead of leaping at it. This does not make her humourless or the like; anything but. Rita has a decidedly ‘odd’ sense of humour that manifests itself in strange and oft inappropriate observations. However, when in her Power Armor and blasted on Jet, Rita becomes a very different person. She is prone to shouting out odd and near random phrases before throwing herslef at whatever foe gets in her way. Far from being a mindless berserker, however, she actually remains very focused and tactical in her attacks, but the subtle nuances are often lost behind her screaming about punting people to the moon or the like. Despite all this, she gets along well with the rest of her team. Rita has a one-sided crush on Kyle, one that he seems to be completely oblivious to. Conversely, she sees Alicia as being the daughter she never had, and does her best to look after her in the field almost to the point of doting. Appearance Rita Conn is attractive, if not remarkably such. A middle aged woman, she has aged gracefully as a result of years of living inside a Vault and a level of focus that allowed her to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Rita possesses shoulder-length black hair that she normally wears in a functional bun, and has managed to keep remarkably clean and neat despite living in an uninhabited post-apocalyptic wasteland. She has dark eyes that live behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses, one of the few artifacts of her old life she still maintains. Equipment As one of the Residents of Vault 76, Rita carries the same equipment as those others who left the Vault on Reclamation Day. She wears a standard Vault 76 Vault-Suit and wears a Pip-Boy 2000 Mk VI. Furthermore, she carries a CAMP for use in the exploration (and eventually reconstruction) of Appalachia and eventually, hopefully, America. Of course, life in Appalachia is anything but peaceful, what with the ghouls, Super Mutants, mongrels, bloatflies, Scorched, snallygasters, mega-sloths, Flatwoods Monster, Scorchbeasts and so on. In order to protect herself against this brave new world, Rita has taken a number of precautions. She wears leather armour over her Vault Suit to provide a degree of defense against the hazards of the world. Likewise, after experimenting with a number of different weapons, she has taken to carrying a 5.56mm Assault Rifle for self-defense, enjoying the weapon’s range, firepower and retro design ethic. Rita’s pride and joy is her X-01 Power Armour suit. She found it, abandoned but intact, inside a law office. While she was unfamiliar with the design, there was nothing in the law office to indicate where it came from, so she simply assumed that it was of pre-war origin. Certainly there was nothing anywhere that said otherwise. Rita will usually wear the suit whenever she’s outside and has to deal with other people or the various beasts that inhabit Appalachia, feeling that presenting a hostile, aggressive face is a better alternative to actual social engagement. Certainly she seems to be reluctant to take it off. Her other key possession is her not inconsiderable stash of Jet. Whenever she is scavenging any pre-war ruins, Rita prioritises any Jet she finds over most other things (save for, maybe, the parts needed to keep her X-01 running). In order to ensure a steady supply, she makes her own with whatever handy Brahmin crap she finds lying around. (After all, Jet’s really just that, and just about anyone could have figured it out). She finds that her own home-brewed Jet has a distinctly beefy flavour. Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Appalachia